


Flower Season

by sophinisba



Category: Everything is Illuminated - Jonathan Safran Foer
Genre: Community: haikuathon, Gen, Haiku, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-15
Updated: 2007-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-01 13:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba





	Flower Season

each year the flowers  
reach for the sky, desiring  
to kiss their namesake

her eyes grow weary  
as too much color and heat  
weigh on her like years


End file.
